


Era Of Wonders

by destielrules



Series: Era Of Wonders [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Evil World AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, free form, magical world AU, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielrules/pseuds/destielrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world of magic where almost everyone is a mage/hunter and have abilities. Dean and Sam are brothers who have been chosen to cleanse the world from evil so they head out as hunters to kill every evil magic practitioner hurting the innocent. Castiel is an angel based mage (more info later on) that hunts demon summoners/demons and evil forces until he finds and tags along with Dean and Sam to help right the world. They encounter all types of enemies and slowly but surely Dean and Castiel falls in love.<br/>Slow updates as I'm not sure with the plot etc etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okies, this has been something I wanted to write since forever but don't know how to proceed so I will take a looong time. Also the starting chapters will be boring as fuck as I will be explaining the types of mages etc etc their powers etc etc you get the drift.  
> I don't own Supernatural. Oh boy, if I did.... Let's keep it at that..

Dean woke up to the harsh lights of sunlight streaming through the window. Damn it. He completely missed his alarm. Also, where the hell in the world is Sam? Getting up, he went and relieved his needs then washed up.  
Going down into the kitchen, he saw Sam having his breakfast and sipping coffee. Wow. Coffee!. His body autopilot to the coffee machine as he grunted out a 'Hey' to Sam and he heard the other man grunt back a 'Hey'.  
After filling up his cup and walking over to the table and chomping on the sandwich Sam made, he asked Sammy "So, any info on that Necromancer we were hunting?"  
"Ugh. No! That fucker just escapes from the radar without much difficulty!" Sam groaned out.  
"Hm." He replied. "Maybe we need to call in Charlie." He looked towards Sam. Charlie was an Elite Mage of Wisdom. She was very good at divining and locating people or forces.  
"I don't want to drag her into this case." Sam said softly. Charlie had a soft spot in both the hearts of the brothers as she had saved them a lot of times when they almost died in their last quest to kill some high ranking demon.  
"But we have no choice, this Necromancer is just too... Sneaky." Dean grimaced. This son of a bitch was really hard to catch, they had been in hot pursuit of this fellow for months now. Suddenly the trail gets cold with no apparent reason.  
"I'll check into the laptop first for anything so wait until then. After that, if we still have no clue, we contact Charlie." Sam reasoned.  
"Okay, just holler if you find anything." Dean muttered and walked back into his room after his coffee. He went and tried to see if he can find anything too about the Necromancy magics, it's weakness and all those stuff. "Hm, weak to holy beings, magical fire and holy enchanted artifacts." He flipped through some more pages uselessly until he heard Sam call out "Dean! Come and see this!"  
Wondering what Sam found, he walked down the stairs and saw Sam looking at the laptop screen as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.  
"Hold your horses together, what did you find?" Dean snickered as he looked into the screen and then gasped. "Holy mother of god! Is that really an Angel Summoner I'm seeing here???" Dean whispered. Sam nodded curtly. The video was a playback of a security camera footage of a store that was raided by a man a few hours ago. In the video there was an angel and the Necromancer was looking at the angel fearfully.  
"I can't see the face of the summoner!" Dean groaned. Sam nodded too. Angel Summoners were very powerful and extremely rare that one was born every eon into each galaxy. Common people could become Angel Summoners if they killed the summoner and took their angel sigils from the summoners blood into themselves.  
"Wait, isn't that our target??" Dean looked quizzically at Sam. "Yeah.. It's him!" Sam replied.  
The Angel Summoner cast some kind of spell that made the whole store lights flicker out, then suddenly there was only light before the security camera exploded and there was just a black 'Bzzzzz' from the screen.  
"We need to get the Summoner on our side." Dean stated.  
"Yeah, will be much easier to deal with the evil forces if we got an angel summoner" Sam nodded.  
It just happened a few hours ago. That means they need to hurry their asses if they wanna meet up with the Angel Summoner.  
"Go, get in the car, I'll get the keys, carry some weapons just in case." Dean yelled as he hurried to grab his keys. 'I'm meeting a real Angel Summoner!' He thought giddily to himself.


	2. Narrow escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things happen, The brothers could not meet the summoner instead they stumble into something much worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just testing the waters... Not sure if this will actually work out at all.

Dean grabbed the keys and rushed to the car where Sam had created a shortcut to the store. "Hurry up, the summoner might've left by now if not before.. We can still catch up to the summoner if we ask anybody leave that store during that precise hour." Sam said as Dean sat in the driver's seat and started his baby. The engine roared to life and they were speeding down the route Sam had crafted.  
"So, did you pack some weapons?" Dean asked Sam as he trained his eyes on the road and zoomed past people and cars.  
"Yeah, some Machetes and a few Tormenting Shards." Sam replied. Dean nodded. The Machetes was quite powerful and the shards are very useful for stunning an enemy.  
"Good, how long till we get there?" Dean asked pointedly.  
"Almost there, we need to be careful, the summoner may have... 'friends' protecting him" Sam said with an annoyed face. Dean understood that well. A rare magic wielder would get allies to protect their lives. An extremely rare magic wielder would have almost all the toughest magic wielders it can find as protectors.  
"Hm" Dean replied. "Okay, we're almost there park now so we don't attract attention" Sam said as he grabbed the weapon bag from the back seat. After Dean parked the Impala, Sam handed a Machete to him and 3 Tormenting shards. "Let's do this." Dean whispered. Sam nodded.  
They got out of the car and hid their weapons and items. Then they jogged to the store and looked around. Many people were walking around curiously investigating the scene as they had seen either in the website or TV. 'Oh shit' Dean thought. 'If he and Sam were here looking for an Angel Summoner, others would definitely be too!' He glanced wearily around looking for possible signs of demons, witches and the likes. They would not be able to summon, but they would kill the summoner and sell the angel sigil blood for probably millions of souls to power themselves up. This was not good that it went public too fast. At least the summoner had been clever enough to hide behind the camera and not be seen.  
He let out a soft grateful sigh at that. Gesturing to Sam, they divided and started to comb out the place, looking for exit spots, possible hiding places, etc. In case something happened while they were here. As a hunter, the first thing to do was to take advantage of your environment so you can have a better advantage in any battle. As Dean headed into the store after looking around the outside, he saw that the store was completely clean as if nothing had happened and that there was no Angel Summoner here. He then walked in some more and noticed there were others also in the store as there were sounds of movements inside 'What the hell?' He put his right hand on the Machete and slowly moved forward. When he reached a corner he saw it was just a few kids running around. He relaxed his hand and then continued on after glaring menacingly at the kids. "High schoolers" he muttered.  
As he reached the end he saw something. A small titanium metal shaped oddly. As he drifted closer, the saw the metal slowly change it's form into something like a yin-yang symbol. 'This is probably an artifact' Dean thought and picked it up. Nothing changed more than it did before. Making a note to consult Sam later he looked around trying to spot a dead Necromancer and probably an Angel Summoner but who was he kidding. The summoner is not stupid. He would have escaped by now. To others, it looked like the summoner killed an innocent man but Dean and Sam and anyone who knew the intentions of that Necromancer knew better. That Necromancer was going about hunting innocent children of magical origin to fuel his own power.  
When he saw no sign of any supernatural beings, he sighed. It's time to start the questioning.  
He went out and saw that Sam had already started on it. He was grateful for it. As he joined Sammy he heard a man talking in his phone about summoning. Hmm that was interesting.  
He inched closer and listened closely but could make out only a few words. 'summoner 's a guy' 'left a while ago' 'traces of angelic grace' 'alright master' 'tracked him'  
'What the holy fuck?' Dean wondered. Curiously, he peeked at the guy. Tall, athletic build. 'Is he also a hunter?' 'Who is his master' 'What do they want with this summoner- man' was all Dean could think. As he was planning to leave something the man said made his skin crawl. 'Alright, get Sam Winchester too? He's an arcane magic wielder yes? Okay master I'll bring him too in a few weeks.'  
"Oh no, you don't" Dean shouted out angrily and charged towards the man. He looked surprised and tried to use magic to dodge but Dean was full of adrenaline he pulled out a tormenting shard and threw it at the man. Before the man could disappear the shard hit him and he fell back down on the ground cursing and screaming in pain.  
"Tell me who you are and what the fuck you want with Sam Winchester!" Dean roared in anger.  
"No!" The man said defiantly before hissing in pain as the shard slowly spread pain in the body. He screamed in agony and thrashed out but was too weak as every movement hurt his joints.  
"You tell me now or I will add another one of that shard into your body!" Dean shouted to the man.  
The man whimpered and slowly said "I'm Dick Roman and I have no idea why my master wants Sam Winchester."  
"Damn it!" Dean muttered. Suddenly Dick's phone rang. Dean signalled Dick to pick it up.  
"He-Hello?" Dick said slowly. From the pain possibly.  
"The Angel Summoner name is Castiel. He's headed to a few towns ahead of where you are now so you better hurry up if you don't want the master to end your life." The female voice said and then hanged up as soon as she was done speaking.  
"Where is your master?" Dean question the man.. Dick.  
"Our master travels from places to places so no one really knows." Dick said slowly. Dean grimaced. That was the best way to stay out of the radar so it was expected.  
"What does he want with the Ange- with Castiel?" Dean asked Dick.  
Dick gulped and then muttered out "To become the Angel Summoner our master was once a long time ago."  
Then suddenly, with a poof of black smoke Dick Roman was gone. The shard had lost it's effect.  
"Fuck! Damn it!" Dean yelled. Time to head back home and pack up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tormenting shards = Causes extreme pain in the body it latches itself into. Every movement hurts the joints as if it had just been dislocated. It also stops any magical abilities from being used for a short time. Adding another shard to the same person under torment suffers the pain of feeling like his skin being peeled away and his bones will feel like it's being drilled into tiny pieces. Three shards just kills the nervous system indefinitely until a cure known as Restoring shard is used. Restoring shard is the hardest to make and possibly the most dangerous as it sucks in the life energies of the person attempting to make the shard if the shard is not filled with enough spiritual power.  
> Also, I need names of town to town so I can use it for the plot development. Thanks for reading!


	3. Meeting the Angel Summoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought, meh, why leave you guys hanging xD  
> Kudos and Comments appreciated but not required.

Sam gets into the Impala sensing Dean's dangerous mood. "Hey man, you okay?" He asked tentatively.  
"No, I did not meet the summoner!" Dean fumed. _And because you are in potential danger, idiot!_ Dean added mentally.  
That cannot be the only reason Sam knew but kept quiet. Dean was upset over something. He can always poke it out of him later but right now if he poked the sore spot, it was likely they would both die in a car crash instead of in the hands of an enemy.  
Dean was thankful for the silence. He better start packing up as soon as he reached home to chase down the summoner before the damned Dick Roman and his master gets to the summoner first.  
"We need to pack up.. Bring a few weeks worth clothing." Dean said at last breaking the silence. Sam just nodded. Curiosity was creeping in. 'Has Dean found out where the summoner has gone?' 'Even if he did find out where the summoner is gone, why is he so pissed off' but he kept the questions saved for later.  
When they pulled into the driveway, Dean jumped out and just walked into the house and headed for his room. He packed most of his clothing into a travel bag and his weapons took up another bag. He then pulled out his Hunter's license and tucked it into his leather jacket pocket.  
As he headed down the stairs he saw Sam lazing around his laptop. He just shook his head. "Lazy bitch." Dean muttered.  
Sam just grinned and said "Jerk." and went back to his laptop. Sam was an arcane magic wielder so we could control free energies around in the air. He used the energy to collect, drop, attack, defend and some other small stuff. Sam however cannot control Dean's items that Dean has inserted his energy into or other people and their personal items for that matter. Soon he was also ready and went to the door and closed it behind him.His travel bag just floated nearby him and he opened the back seat window and let his baggage in. After that he just went in and sat in the passenger seat as Dean started the engine. After he closed the door, Dean pulled the car out of the driveway and began on the new quest to get Castiel on their side.  
"Castiel." Dean just said it out loud for Sam to hear.  
Sam looked to him confused. "Cashiel? What is that?"  
Dean laughed at that. "No, bitch, the Angel Summoner is named Castiel."  
Sam face widened to epic proportions. "Oh." A few seconds later. "How did you know that?"  
"I overheard a- was that a demon? He didn't smell like sulfur..." Dean trailed off.  
"What?! There was a demon there?? Dean, how could you! Why didn't you call out? You could have died! Or at least seriously injured! Who knows you mi-"Sam rants non stop until Dean looks annoyed at him.  
"I said **could** have been a demon. But no, it was not a demon. It's something we have never encountered. Also it is not a new type of mage." Dean said exasperatedly.  
"Ah, so, tell me what got you so down earlier?" Sam ventured seeing as Dean was in a good mood.  
"Sam- well, That guy, demon, whatever told me that they serve a master and the master wants Castiel's Angel Summoning powers." Dean said slowly.  
"Oh so he's trying to kill the summoner for his blood?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head dejectedly.  
"What? He's not trying to kill the summoner? Is it a trade then?" Sam asked again.  
"No Sam, that's what confuses me. This Dick guy mentioned the master wants it **back.** " Dean admitted.  
"WHAT?" Sam screeched. "Damn it Sam!" Dean growled. "You trying to get us killed??" Dean said angrily.  
"Oh, sorry for that one." Sam smiled apologetically. "So, wow. How did this- this Castieel guy get his powers then?" Sam just left the question hanging in the air.  
Dean sighed. "His name is Castiel. And, no, Castiel would have to kill the master if he wanted the powers so, Castiel cannot be blamed you see."  
"But how can the master lose his powers and still be alive then?" Sam asked.  
"Well, for all we know, the master could be lying to Dick. He could be just another common mage trying to get the Angel Summoning ability but is too weak to seek it out himself so he has been recruiting people to work for him until he got the ability through the help of the recruits." Dean explained.. His theory.  
Sam nodded his head but didn't add any comment.  
Just as they were reaching a dusty road a huge explosion of fire was seen straight ahead.  
"What the-" Dean stamped on the accelerator and rushed to the scene. Sam knew what to do. He used his magic to build a shield of energy around Dean and himself. Then the weapons floated out and Dean grabbed his Aqua blade. Sam just used some energy to create a blade of water. Nodding to each other they rushed out of the car and hid among the terrian. As Dean peeked, he saw a battle going on between a woman and a man in a trench coat. 'It's burning hot and he still wears a trench coat. What is wrong with that guy!' Dean thought. He looked to Sam to see that he was in position. The woman's hair was burning like fire and fire spewed our of her eyes. She was downright scary. There was no doubt she was a Veteran pyromancer or higher. Apprentice pyromancers cannot let their true form out like that. When she spoke her words sounded like fire crackling together with her voice.  
"Show me your form or I will not let you through from here" she said.  
"I wish only to get away from my past, woman. Do not block my way or you will regret your decisions." the guy in the trench coat said in a gravelly voice.  
'Damn, his voice is full of confidence... And he sounds so sexy!' Dean thought. Oh shit. Not now. He told himself then glanced towards Sam. Sam also seemed surprised by the voice. Although, clearly not as affected as Dean.  
"Then I will make you show me your true form!" she roared and fire suddenly surrounded the trench coat guy. Strangely he did not flinch or even seem to be affected by the heat.  
"Woman. I wish to not physically hurt you." The guy sighed. "But I see I must resort to violence... Please forgive me." Then all the fire around him disappeared.  
"How did yo-" The woman started but before she could finish, there was a blinding light that looked like it wanted to burn and melt you eyes. Dean covered his eyes with his hands and hoped Sam did too. The light subsided a few seconds later and Dean had to adjust his eyes to see again. 'Sammy!' he thought and looked towards Sam. Thankfully, Sam was okay and was still covering his eyes.  
This guy was the Angel Summoner no doubt. When he looked at Sammy, Sam nodded. This was their guy.  
When he turned his attention back to the guy, he gasped loudly. The guy had huge wings on his back. And the pyromancer was out like a light bulb but was still breathing. 'At least he did not kill her, so that's a sign that we can negotiate... I hope' He thought.  
When Dean stood up and approached the man, he looked so surprised and flinched as he drew his hand out to start some kind of spell.  
"No- no wait." The man just stared at Dean with caution.  
"I came here to ask you to join us... We- Sammy! Come out here!" Dean yelled the last part. Sam slowly stood up and walked over. The guy- Castiel gasped. Then started the spell again.  
"No, wait! Cas! We are not here to hurt you! We came here to ask for your help." Dean said slowly. Cas looked at Dean then Sam then Dean again. Only after a few seconds, he let his hand down.  
"What do you need from me?" Cas asked coldly.  
"We are hunters and we want to remove evil forces from this world." Dean replied.  
"Who are both of you?" Cas asked again.  
"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester and he's my younger brother, Sam Winchester." Dean answered honestly. Castiel gasped at this.  
"What?" Sam asked and moved a step forward. "Are you okay?"  
But Cas had fallen down due to the sheer size of Sam winchester coming towards him. Dean couldn't believe this! Sam's height scared the Angel Summoner! He laughed and picked Cas up. "Sorry, yes, I'm fine." Castiel responded. "Thank you, Dean."  
Dean's heart picked up speed at that. He liked being thanked by Cas.  
"Sorry to scare you.." Sam blushed.  
"No, no, that's fine.. So, you are the Winchesters. I have been looking for you guys." Cas replied.  
"For?" Dean pushed.  
Cas sighed exhuastedly. "There is great evil looming ahead of us. I was told in a vision to find you guys."


	4. The Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tells Dean and Sam about auras and the rumor called 'The Legend' flying around. Also, there is a small mentioning of Dean's abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta! I can't believe this story is flowing out with no brakes. I should probably slow down...

"Great evil?" Dean asked Cas as they all headed back to the car. Cas has hidden his wings from view... or used some magic to dispel it away he also seemed to have figured out that was Dean's car because that was the only one nearby.  
"Yes. I assume you have heard the rumors of 'The Legend'?" Cas looks to both of them pointedly.  
Dean just shrugs and looks at Sam. Sam follows with a shrug of his own. Seems like they need to start being more into the rumors flying around.  
Cas looks annoyedly at the two. He sighs then continues. "The Legend states that this world will come to an end due to a new rise of power." He looks at Dean and simply states "You encountered a minion of the new order today."  
"What??!!" Dean exclaims surprised. "That Dick guy was a minion of the new order?" Cas nods.  
"I knew he was not a demon or a mage too.." Dean thought of anything that might pinpoint these minions if they encountered them. "Hey Cas, how do you single them out? Is it because of your abilities?" Dean asked Cas.  
Cas shrugs. "His aura seemed... tainted. Almost chaotic." Dean knew of auras. They reflected the abilities of a person but the aura can only be seen by an Angel Summoner or people born with that ability.  
"You see," Cas continued "Demons have very dark and suffocating auras. Hunters have this aura of suspicion and deception around them, Mages have the aura that their element dictates, meaning, a pyromancer would have an intense and scorching aura, a cryomancer will have an aura of cold indifference etc." Cas explained. Dean suddenly blurted out something he will regret.  
"What about your aura?"  
Cas was surprised at that. He looked at his own aura around himself. "It's like... " _a light that is not bright enough yet still is not dim, a strong facade above a layer of emptiness_ "Something which should not be there." Cas said that with a straight face. Dean was surprised. 'Self loathing **without** the loathing... Wow this guy sure is strange'  
"Uh. Wow." Sam said. Dean could only nod mentally.  
"Where are we going?" Cas asked. Sam turned to look at Cas with an unbelieveable look on his face. Then he laughed and replied. "Home."  
"Oh. We are not going out to stop the new order threatening to destroy the world?" Cas looks afraid. Dean feels bad instantly, this guy was caring too much for the world while not-quite loathing himself.  
"Uhm, we'll get to that eventually but we need some pointers and know who we are up against and how many of them are there. Not to mention if they have different abilities than the common mages.... Many things need to be done before we can take on this guy." Dean said hastily. He didn't want to let Cas feel bad and he didn't know why he felt like this.  
"I considered that but won't it be easier if we just tracked the master down and stopped this from the very start?" Cas looked doubtful.  
"Cas, you have to know that the master is hidden and that he probably has many strong followers on his side." Dean sighed. Cas was not good with strategy.  
"Oh." Cas said sadly and looked like he wanted to say something important but held back and thought for sometime before he finally spoke. "There has been a lot of killings since the rumor came about. It seems even demons are taking advantage of the chaos the master is bringing." For some reason, Dean's instinct tells him this is not what Cas had in mind.  
That was true though. Lots more killing have been happening since a few weeks back.  
"What does the master want?" Sam questions. Dean breathing hitches. Cas seemed troubled by the question but decided to answer it anyway.  
"The master, wants my abilities. As far as I can gather from the amounts of assaults I have been recieving from the group of strange aura people."  
Dean became really angry at that. This power hungry maniac will kill his innocent baby brother Sammy and something as rare _and beautiful_ as Castiel?? When he finds this son of a bitch, he's gonna sock his jaw so hard, that the maniac's jaw will fall off. He could picture how he was gonna torture the psycho and cause him so much pain.  
"Dean! DEAN!" Sam shouted. "Dean! Get a grip of yourself man!" Sam said. A little fear in his voice. Dean snaps out of it and looks and Sam and then at Cas. One thing is sure.  
They both had fear in their eyes. 'Why?' He thought. Oh. No. Cas cannot see him like this! He never wanted to show Sam and Cas this side of him! But as he glanced up hopelessly into the rear view mirror, he saw it. His form had surfaced. His left eye was complete black. _Just like a demon._ And his right eye was pure white. _Just like an Angel Summoner._  
And he saw fear in the aura of the ones who trusted him. In the ones who loved and rely on him.  
And he caused that fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna go sleep now. May/maynot update tomorrow! *Yawn.* It's 11pm here haha.


	5. The grey artifact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange titanium thing Dean found at the store is being.. Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapther! I am a robot. Or too imaginative to live in the real world. Why should I even go down into reality anyway. Disappointment only awaits me there :(

When they got home, Dean rushed off to shower off the frustrations and anger and also the dust and sweat that had collected on him. Sam too rushed off completely forgetting Castiel in the living room. When Dean finally comes out fresher, calmer and cleaner, he sees Cas just standing there where they left him. Whoops. Luckily, Cas didn't seem too uncomfortable other than being in a stranger's home. Dean padded down the stairs and then walked over to Cas and clearing his throat. Cas looks up at him and then smiles slowly.  
"So, uh, I'll ask Sammy to prepare the guest room for you.. I'll make some coffee yes? Or you'd prefer tea..?" Dean was trying to calm down his anxiety.  
"Coffee is good, Dean" Cas just replies. So Dean smiled back because it felt like the normal thing to do with Cas. As Dean walked over to the coffee machine, he suddenly felt bad that Cas might think of him as some monster. He really wanted Cas to think of him as someone who is good. After filling 2 cups, he brought them back to Cas.  
"So, uh, tell me more about yourself." Dean asked Cas as he sipped his coffee. Cas slowly sipped his coffee before he started speaking.  
"I- My parents died in a freak accident when I was just 5 and I have been living in orphanage or foster homes until I was taken in by Michael and Anna at the age of 14. They are very good foster parents and I thank god everyday for their love and faith in me. Then I got this dream where I was told to find the Winchesters and how they played extremely important roles in saving the world... I was sure it was just a dream but then I began to dream it everyday and it got more scary as I saw people being killed by... demons and their likes. At last I gave up pretending and told my foster parents about the vision. Michael did not believe me but Anna did. She said she trusted me and that she would convince Michael that fate has planned this for me and I must not fight against fate... Michael finally gave in. I got both of their blessings and also their magical traces inside me before I left... It had been a few months since I left them. The demons and the evil forces occasionally attacked me but they were easy to get rid of. Michael was a Child of the Sun mage. Anna was a Ranger. They taught me some of their spells and tricks. But then one day I got a news that killed the only hope of returning. Michael and Anna were murdered by a team of demons and one of their high ranking demon." _Abbadon_  
"Woah, Cas. I'm really sorry to hear that." Dean said softly. He wanted to touch Cas and pull him close and whisper into his ear that he was safe with him.  
"It's okay, Dean." Cas sighed. No, he really was not okay but he was here now. He could avenge the death of his foster parents. He owed them that much.  
Sam then walked in leisurely and not sensing the tension in the room just plopped down on a seat and asked "So, how about a case nearby? A Void practitioner killing a few people already. "  
"We rest." Dean said at the same time Cas said "We hunt him down."  
They looked sourly at each other trying to make the other submit to their idea. Then out of nowhere Cas pulls out a really sad face. Eyes glistened up with tears, pouting shamelessly and looking like someone killed his puppy that was the cutest thing in the whole universe and no amount of anything could make that face go off.  
Dean let out a loud 'Uuuggghhh!!!!!!' before he gave in. Sam just laughed like a maniac as he high fived Cas. Cas grinned widely and looks at Dean while high fiving Sam.  
"I swear you two will get me to commit suicide while I am giving a speech to the world against self harm." Dean groaned as he went up to his room to pack the essentials. Suddenly he remembered what he told Cas and yelled "Sam clear the guest room for Cas please." And he headed towards his room. A 'Jerk' was yelled by Sam followed by 'Bitch' from Dean.  
As he entered his room he saw that the titanium metal he picked up at the store had now changed it's form to a plain circle with a straight line down the middle. What the hell? How does it change? And more importantly, why??  
As he picked it up, It seemed to become warmer in his palm. Then the smell of sulfur slowly drifted up from the metal. 'Demon!' Dean instantly pulled out his Machetes and got ready to 'Slice and Dice: The Winchester style' but nothing poofed out. What the actual fuck. He had to ask Sam or Cas if they know what this thingy is.  
When he packed up, he took the artifact in his palm and went down to the kitchen. But before he could step in, There was Cas blocking the way with a.. Blade?  
"What the hell, Cas?" Dean asked. Cas just sniffed the air.  
"There is a smell of Demon in the air.." Cas mumbled and slowly went back but not turning his eyes away from the stairs as if something could suddenly jump out to kill them.  
"Cas, calm down, it's from this... thing." Dean held out his palm and showed Cas the titanium thingy. Cas gasped then slowly approached to Dean's hand stared at the-  
"It's an artifact!" Cas exclaimed in wonder.  
"Artifact?" Dean questioned. Cas simply nodded and rambled on.  
"Dean, you know you were born into the Grey abilities yes? The wielder of this rare type of abilities have two sides. The Demon and the Angel side." Dean flinched at that. He didn't want to remember how much fear he put in Cas and Sam.  
Cas looked into Dean's eyes and realised what he had just said. But instead of apologizing like any normal people, Cas just gives him an apologetic gaze which had more meaning than the words could. They stared into each other's eyes for a few more seconds before Cas slid his gaze away and then nervously continued his ramble.  
"Well, uh, this artifact can let you force one into a more prominent position for a short time. As a half Demon and half Angel-" Another apologetic look, a few extra seconds of looking into each other's eyes.  
"Y-You have limited reach for either type of spells but with this artifact you can become a full Demon or a full Angel for a short moment." Now Cas was just looking into his eyes, not taking his eyes off. Dean did the same too. He also wanted to slowly lean in and press his lips to Cas. Or maybe he already is leaning in...  
That's when his brother spoils the moment they were having. Yup. It was a moment. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"Do you guys need a moment?" He asked trying to hide his surprise but failing miserably.  
"Uh, No. No. Let's get ready for the hunt." Cas said quickly pulling away so that the brothers could not see his blush.  
When Cas had walked out the door, Dean just glares at Sam. "What?" Sam asks innocently.  
"I'll get you for this~" Dean said frustratedly as he walked out, he thought he saw Sam smirk.  
"That bitch." He muttered quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost Destiel. Just you wait. We will get there eventually after a few frustrating hunts!


	6. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all get frustrated after 3 days of chasing the Void practitioner. Sam reveals something huge. Cas takes matters into his own hands. Cas abilities are shown a tiny bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did post today. Hmm. Will not post as much as yesterday but I will try.

Dean, Cas and Sam were all frustrated. 3 days since they have started chasing this Void practitioner but the practitioner was very cunning. He has avoided and left almost no traces of being there. But then, he had managed to kill 2 more people and so Sam had now tracked him a bit better, still they had suspicions on 2 men. Both were mysterious and quiet. The only difference was the first guy was very homey. The second guy just roamed here and there, never staying in one place. Naturally the brothers inclined towards the 2nd target but Cas believed that the 1st target was the killer. This led to a major argument in the team.  
"The 2nd guy would pick off lonely people and murder them! Then he would run off to avoid arousing suspicion in the neighbourhood!" Dean explained exparastedly. Why won't Cas just listen?!  
"Won't running off confirm that he is the killer?" Cas retorted. Dean glared at Cas. The summoner had a point.  
"Maybe, but everyone knows that killers like this will move around looking for easy targets!" Dean tried to push his point across. Cas glared at Dean.  
"I have a feeling the more homey guy is the killer. Since he never goes out, nobody would suspect him." Cas explained.  
"We have been arguing over this for about a day now. Cas, we asked around his neighbours, nobody saw him bring anyone inside! Your guy literally lives in a world of himself and the house." Dean explained softly looking into Cas electric blue eyes. He saw Cas give up. Finally.  
"Fine!" Cas fumed. "Do it your way. You are the self appointed leader after all!" Cas sneered. _Control Freak_ Cas thought.  
"What the hell?" Dean growled angrily. Sam just looked between the two. He was still researching, after all, so he just watched his laptop and then at the two once in a while.  
"Yes, I am the leader so we do it **my** way." Dean said dangerously. Cas stomped off to his room after staring angrily into Dean's eyes.  
Cas looked into his palms. He had no other choice. Opening his right palm fully and turning it away from him, he just said "I summon you, trickster of legions and angels. Gabriel."  
"What do you wish, summoner?" Gabriel asked as he poofed into the room.  
"I told you to call me Castiel." Sigh. "I need you to trick Dean and Sam by taking on my form." Cas replied.  
"For how long do I maintain your form, Castiel?" Gabriel questioned. Cas thought for a while.  
"Until I send you back." Cas replied.  
"As you wish." Gabriel nodded.  
"You may leave for now. I need some space to think." Cas dismissed the trickster. Gabriel bowed then disappeared.  
"Cas! Can I come in?" Sam's voice can be heard behind the door. Cas sighed mentally. He did not want to see anyone right now.  
"Kinda important... Would really be a good time now!" Sam hurriedly explained. Cas then went and opened the door. He was angry with Dean, Sam did nothing wrong so he had no reason to be angry at him. When the door opened, Sam rushed in and closed the door.  
"The killer is not the 1st.." Cas smiled. "- Or the 2nd." Sam finished. Cas was confused now. Who was this practitioner then?  
"What do you mean it's not either of them?" Cas questioned. Sam looked like he was gonna cry.  
"I think it's not a Void practitioner. I think it's a more advanced mage." Sam replies slowly.  
"What is this killers abilities that you have found so far?" Cas asked wearily. A new mage type. This is not good.  
"I'm not sure for now but it seems to flirt with its targets and then use the target's love for the practitioner as weapons." Sam answers while trying to think of the right words. "Not like back stabbing or anything but like the heart exploding from inside the body instantly killing the target." Sam added and seemed to be satisfied with the second answer.  
"Are you sure it's not some poison that causes the heart to explode?" Cas questions again. That is dangerous. If this practitioner stays hidden, the practitioner could slowly kill everyone and get stronger than any mage around.  
"No, I have researched the last 2 victims thoroughly but their drinks or foods were not poisoned. Their hearts just exploded inside the body and they were found dead." Sam answers.  
"This is not good." Cas says. Sam just nods. Evil people and magic wielders sacrifice souls to the demons in return for power. This new type of practitioner could kill anyone slowly collecting lots of souls for themselves over time.  
"But don't tell this to Dean, please." Sam begs Cas suddenly. Cas was surprised at that.  
"Why not?" Cas just asks.  
Sam sighs. He did not want to tell Cas this. But if Cas were to help them and trust them, he had to know.. A piece of information to keep his trust. To make him stay.  
"Because, this killer we are looking for... I was madly in love with the killer when we were younger and... She dragged me down to the worst of worst.. I-I became a demon, a beast because of her. Dean had to pull me back to reality. He had to turn me human.. That's how he became Grey. Dean was a Holy practitioner before all... that. He made a deal to bring back my conscience, my soul." A moment of uncomfortable silence settles as Cas process this information.  
"So you are gonna confront this killer alone? That is your plan yes?" Cas asks slowly. Sam was gonna cut all ties with his past lover. And he didn't need someone who would kill his ex as soon as they met.  
"Yes. Cas can you please keep him busy? I will appreciate it if you distracted him somehow..." Sam looks at Cas. Cas looked thoughtful.  
"Alright." Was all Cas said. Sam looked relieved at that.  
"Thanks, Cas." Sam hugged the shorter guy.  
'You are not going to face the killer alone.' Cas thought. He will have to summon another angel to take the form of Sam too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Chapter completed.


	7. Meet Ruby, your next-door not-so-friendly killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is led on a false chase by the trickster and another angel. Sam goes to confront the killer, Cas tails Sam and follows from the shadows. The artifact causes problems, both the Winchesters are hurt in one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to clear some misunderstanding I had caused. So this chapter will explain some stuff hopefully.

Dean was getting weirded out. After the 3 of them left the motel and got into the car and went to confront the Void practitioner, Dean felt something was wrong. Cas was noisy as fuck and Sammy was too quiet. Cas then went on about how much he loved lollipops and how his sweet tooth can never be sated. Sam glared at Cas for most of the ride. Dean was just trying to keep Cas' non stop chattering out of his mind. Wasn't Cas angry at him before? Why is he being so happy and carefree suddenly? (Cas was bouncing happily in the back seat now) And Sammy. Why is he acting like he's a complete stranger? (Sam tried to get into the backseat with Cas which left Dean feeling a little bit of jealousy but he will never admit that out loud) Now Sammy just stared out of the window and kept really quiet and made sure not to look at Dean other than glaring at Cas once in a while. Cas was smiling and kept on talking oblivious or ignoring the stares.  
Really weird.  
"Uhm, Cas, what made you so happy?" Dean was curious.  
"And then there was a lot of lollipops falling down on me! I tried to steal some but- Why are you glaring at me, Dean-O?" Cas asks cheerily.  
And yeah, that too. Cas was suddenly calling him Dean-O as he explained carefully to Dean and Sam over 20 times why Dean was boring and the O! brought it up a notch. Dean did not hate it. He did not like it either.  
"I asked you a question, Cas." Dean stated flatly.  
"Oh! And what was the question?" Cas asks Dean.  
"What made you so happy?" Dean sighed.  
"But I am always happy!" Cas answers happily and starts talking again "Then one day the baker I was talking about asked me to try baking a cookie to which I made the most awesome cookie ever and the baker asked me to join his restaurant. I was like 'Oh yes!' and then the next day this two weirdos get jealous and tries to gank me but my father saved me-" Cas rambles on.  
Dean suddenly registers it.  
"You said your father died at the age of 5. Cas."  
"I- I mean.. my foster father!" Cas stumbles it out.  
"Oh, okay." Dean leaves it at that. That was very unusual but then, Cas was being very unusual right now.  
As they pull up at the targets house, Dean parks the car and walks out. Sam and Cas follows suit. Dean looks at Sam expectantly, holding his hand out. Sam just stares at Dean with a confused look.  
"Weapons and fake ID." Dean says completely surprised. Sam usually just takes them out and by the time Dean gets out Sam has them ready. Sam suddenly fumbles about with an 'Oh.'  
Dean just stands there looking at Sam as Sam rushes into the back seat and grabs the weapon bags.  
"Dude, are you okay?" Dean asks cautiously. Sam nods really fast and hits his head on the roof of the car. Cas just shrugs.  
"I'm good.. Ahh.. Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for your concern." Sam says hurriedly as he hands Dean the weapon bag. Cas goes in and takes out fake IDs for all of them.  
"You sure, Sammy?" Dean tries to confirm.  
"I am positive, Dean." Sam says flatly while trying to look anywhere but Dean's face.  
"...All right. Let's go and gank this son of a bitch." Dean says.  
"Right." Sam replies as they all slowly walk towards the creepy house.  
The door is opened. That is strange. As they head up the porch and slowly walk into the house, a scream is heard.  
Dean and Sam rushes in while Cas locks the door to make sure no one comes in. They had discussed what each would do as soon as they arrived.  
"What the-" Dean stops mid sentence. A man was standing with a wine bottle in his hand, a woman was knocked out cold on the floor and there were 4 small children huddled in the corner whimpering quietly with tears streaming down their faces.  
"Whuy aer yut?" The drunkard turns towards Sam.  
"I'm FBI Agent Mark and this is my partner Agent Burns." Sam says smoothly.  
"We have come to investigate a case of murder in this area and so we will need to check the house." Dean adds.  
"Ain't not murberret heear" The drunkard replies. "Naew vet oupt oof vy hause!" He yells.  
When no attempt was made to move out, the drunkard rushes to Sam with his bottle raised as a weapon, Dean glances at Sam as he runs forward to stop the man but the man reached Sammy first and hit him in the head as Sam tried to grapple him down.  
"Sammy!" Dean yells as he saw Sam whoosh down. "You hurt Sammy! I will kill you asshole!!" Dean yells angrily as he tackles the drunkard to the floor. Cas runs in and escorts the children and the fainted woman away from the scene.  
"How." Punch. "Dare." Punch. "You." Punch. "Hurt." Punch. "Sammy!" Kick. The man groans from the pain but doesn't seem to be really affected as the haze from the wine seems to null the pain. The man then rolls away and then kicks Dean away from him. The kick is hard and powerful but Dean tries to ignore the pain.  
As they continued fighting, Cas pulls a slowly waking up Sam out of the room too.  
"This is getting out of hand, Gabriel." Sam tells Cas. Cas nods.  
"We need to help Dean, Samandriel, but first send all these humans here to sleep, then we take down the drunkard and we remove this memory too, we need to goto a... bar? To keep Dean occupied... Cassie needs all the delay we can provide him." Cas says.  
After sending the family members to sleep and wiping the memory clean, the duo rush in to see both fighters were beaten up but their rage was driving them forth to try to kill the other.  
Sam acts quickly and grapples the drunkard down as Cas holds Dean down too. Using their angelic grace, they send both men to sleep and then Sam clears away the vice to drink from the drunkard. Nodding to each other Cas carries a wounded and sleeping Dean to the Impala while Sam heals the ex-drunkard and leaves the house.  
Then they carry Dean to the hospital seeing as that would make them waste some time there. Cas heals Dean's most of the serious injuries and also made Dean's memory fuzzy so that he cannot recall any real detail from the house.  
As Sam drives the Impala to the Hospital, Dean wakes up and ask if they did it. Of what he did not clearly know but he was sure they went out to do something. To which Sam and Cas just nodded and told Dean to rest as he was beaten up badly. Dean then drifts off to sleep again.  
As they drive to the hospital, the smell of sulfur fills the car. Cas and Sam suddenly sits up straighter and slowly turns around. They saw no one other than Dean in the back seat but then their eyes fell on something. The artifact of the grey ability wielders that Dean carried was smoking profusely.  
"Gabriel, what's happening!" Sam asks worriedly. Cas just thinks for awhile.  
"Seems like the artifact was exposed to too much angelic grace so it is trying to balance itself by sucking out Dean's demon essence and absorbing it into itself." Cas answers. This was not a good sign. If it kept on sucking out from Dean and absorbing it into itself, Dean would become a true demon if he used the artifact to force his demonic side to become prominent. The artifact draws angelic grace or demon essence from its owner and then stores it inside so that its wielder can use the stored power as a form of instant power source.  
Like all living beings with magic or special abilities, Dean's demon essence and angel grace will regenerate slowly so that was not the problem the problem was with the artifact.  
When exposed to too much of one type, it absorbs the opposite type (essence or grace) from the wielder and stores the absorbed essence or grace for later and when used, the artifact would do a lot more than just force it into prominent position for a temporary time.  
Once the artifact had belonged to a grey wielder who had been exposed to too much angelic grace and so the artifact kept on absorbing the demon essence to balance itself so when the wielder forced out his demonic side into prominence the artifact having absorbed too much demon essence turned the wielder into a demon permanently.  
_Alistair_  
They hurried to the hospital so that Dean didn't have to be around them much longer as their grace keeps on leaking out slowly because they have to use grace to change their vessel's form and so the artifact was keeping on absorbing demon essence from Dean as long as they were around.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam parks the car at the back of the house. _Ruby...._ He has to kill her now. She had used his love for her to escape being killed back when she was found to be practicing a new type of black magic.  
He breathes in deeply once. Time to face his demons now.  
As he walks up the steps he suddenly sees the red eyes looking into his own. The eyes that were brown and so beautiful once. Now they signalled she had sold her soul and no longer was a human. As he stares into her eyes he suddenly feels something wrong with his heart. It was beating faster and faster, almost as if excited. 'This cannot be happening!' he thought as he tried to reach for his weapon to shoot Rub- No! At the demon staring at him but he was oh too late. His head grew faint as his heart beat even faster. He started to faint but he heard a gunshot and a scream before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woots. Chapter complete! Will not post anymore for now.  
> Also, Cas who was with Dean is Gabriel. Sam who was with Dean is Samandriel.  
> Hope that clears the confusion.


	8. Confrontation with the Demon of the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to kill Ruby while Cas is ambushed by some of the master's minions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly in Sam's POV with Cas' POV here and there as the events unfold.

Sam slowly wakes up to find himself tied to a chair in a dark room with just one window that sends some light in. Oh fuck, this is going out badly! Sam thought. He looks around the room trying to see if anyone is around and if he can get himself free with some kind of a weapon. Nope. This dark room had no tables or anything. Just him tied up to the chair and the room was too dark to try and locate the door.  
"Hello, Samuel." A cold female voice says. _Ruby._ Sam stays quiet. He was no longer the Samuel who was madly in love with this- this monster.  
"Do you not miss me? That's too bad, I missed you so much and waited everyday for your return!" Ruby says in mock sadness. Then grins slowly. A creepy grin that lifts her face into a twisted shape more similar to a demon. Sam finally taunts her.  
"So that I can be your test subject to the new black magic you were experimenting with?" Sam asks with contempt in his voice.  
"Samuel, do not make me angry. I- I loved you once a long time ago. You, you were too scared to experiment together. Did you not say that you would love and support me in everything I do?" Ruby shouts out. "Did you not say you would never leave me alone? That we would do everything together?" Her voice getting louder and louder.  
"Ruby. You knew that experimenting with black magic was forbidden and that you would slowly turn into... This." Sam replies softly. "I tried to stop you but you wouldn't listen. You went out got into even darker arts when I gave you an ultimatum. You chose for yourself power over me. You set this path for yourself."  
"Oh I did, didn't I? Want to know why? You- Samuel, you started to fall for that little shit goody two shoes Holy practitioner. You were happy with her, I no longer made you happy. So I researched what was known as the deadliest dark mage. The Lust followers." Ruby laughs happily. "Now I have mastered this power and can use any love or lust for me as a weapon against those who dare to break my heart." Ruby looks into Sam's eyes. "Like you once did."  
"You no longer follow the Heretic of Hell?" Sam questions slowly. Ruby had started out as a follower of the Heretic of Hell when she started to get interested in the dark arts.  
"Oh, that is pointless now, I saw that they could only summon some fancy demons and nothing more so there was no point. It did not bring satisfaction of slowly using your enemy and killing them with what they felt for you." Ruby sighs sadly but grins up again. "Now I have found and mastered this new power. If I get enough practitioners, I will become a high ranking demon of hell! Like Abaddon and Alistair! I will become immortal!" Ruby says seductively. "And when I become a goddess, Samuel, I will make you mine again. I will then kill and play with your soul in hell." Ruby adds slowly as she sits on his lap.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cas ducks under his car as soon as he heard the gunshot. Followed closely was a scream of pain from some man nearby.  
"He is around here somewhere, I swear I saw him! Please don't kill me! Please!" The man says fearfully. A grunt from another man. Then another shot and the sound of a body hitting the ground was heard.  
"Find the summoner quickly! We cannot waste anymore time! Master is getting angry and will kill all of us if we do not bring back the summoner today!" The man who grunted says loudly. There is lots of noise as many people were walking away into different directions. Looking for him.  
There were some movements near him and he prayed that they could not see him behind the car.  
"Hey look, there's a car here!" One of the men shouts. Oh no.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ruby then slowly smiles at Sam and then pulls out a knife she had hidden from Sam's view. "Now let's hear you scream like a little child." She stabs the knife into Sam's thigh and Sam screams from the pain. Ruby slowly twist the knife once it was inside making Sam scream even louder. The pain became worse as Ruby dragged down the knife slowly splitting Sam's thigh. Blood was flowing out freely as Sam screamed in pain.  
"How I've wanted to hear you scream! How I've dreamed of this for so long! When you left me, I have been wanting to hurt you like this... No! More than this. Samuel, you will not leave this place alive." Ruby smirks as Sam continues to scream when Ruby treated his other thigh in the same way.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam scream fills the air. This momentarily distracts the men and they start to move towards the noise. Cas thanks Sam and also worries for Sam. The scream sounded like he was being tortured. Time to act quickly.  
Cas uses some of his foster father's magical essence to create a bright light that slowly starts to shine brighter and brighter. It would soon be bright enough to banish any demon from the place for a good distance but the spell needed to charge up. Cas needed Sam to hold on as the small sprite of light grew brighter. 'Please, please hurry up!' he thought frantically. Knowing that once the spell detonated, he needed to carry Sam to the car as fast as possible since Sam could already be dying now. The sprite was now the size of a ball and still collecting light. Cas planned his actions and hoped luck was on his side as he hid and slowly started to make his way towards the house.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam was now covered in cuts as Ruby stood up. His throat was sore and he was about to pass out from the loss of blood.  
"Was nice to get closure, Samuel." She said and turned and winked at him. "We will meet in hell and I will enjoy much more than this." Ruby says as she slowly drifts away from the room towards a corner and walks out of a door.  
Suddenly there was a bright explosion of light that seemed to penetrate every molecule of everything. He heard Ruby scream and also lots of people screaming outside. What was happening? Was all his mind registered as his consciousness faded away. 'Goodbye, Dean, Cas and my lovely holy practitioner I left behind. Jess.' Was his last thought.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cas used his ability to trace Sam's aura and broke into the room to see Sam passed out from loss of blood. There was blood pooling everywhere around him. 'Oh shit, I have to heal him!' Cas pulled Sam out of the room and placed him in the sunlight.  
"Sunlight Recovery!" Cas said. Then slowly, Sam body glowed as the cuts and bruises connected back together and some colour came back into Sam's face.  
Cas was drained. Pulling off spells that was not his, but his foster father's was hard as that was an alien spell so used up way much more than spells of his abilities would.  
Pulling Sam back into the car, he drove back to the nearest hospital and got Sam admitted in. The spell may have healed him a bit, but it was not enough. Children of the Sun followers were more based on diverting the enemy's attention and killing them off. It did not have any other healing and recovery other than the spell he had just used. For a person who is looking for full healing and recovery based ability wielder, he had to look for a Holy practitioner as Holy practitioners were very powerful healers and had a lot of different healing spells.  
After about 30 mins, Sam was stable enough to travel so Cas told the doctors he could take care of Sam. The doctors reluctantly agreed and discharged Sam with some prescriptions.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean woke up in a hospital bed and his memory was still hazy so he called in Sammy who told him that the Void practitioner was taken care of and that he and Cas were okay.  
Sighing in relieve, he asked Sam to call in the doctor. After a few minutes of waiting, the doctor came in and asked some questions to which Sam replied and then Dean asked if he could leave. The doctor gave the okay and so they left. As they got into the car, Sammy and Cas seemed to tense up. When Sammy drove and they started to head home, Sam glanced at Cas nervously. Sighing, Cas started "Uhm, we had a great hunt, maybe we should go to a restaurant for a good dinner."  
"Yes! Why, I haven't had food in quite a while so I am terribly hungry!" Sam added in looking relieved.  
"Uh, yeah. I guess." Dean agreed. They spotted a restaurant nearby and then pulled over and went inside. Dean ordered a Burger and a Cola. Sam ordered a salad while Cas ordered salad too. Dean noted that Cas was also more of a vegetable guy. As Dean was enjoying his burger, Sam and Cas rarely ate. Just poking here and there into their food.  
"I thought you guys were hungry?" Dean asks.  
"Yes! Very! But I suddenly wanted to have some ice cream and maybe a lollipop!" Cas states hurriedly. Sam just shrugs looking at the menu.  
"Oh, all right.... I'll buy you some when we head out from here." Dean replied and went back to his burger.  
After the meal, they spot an ice cream store nearby. Cas jumps out of the car and runs to the store looking at all the available flavours.  
"Dean-O! I want the vanilla one!" Cas jumps in joy. Sam just looks at the lemon flavoured one. Dean buys Cas his vanilla, Sam a lemon flavoured one and a Chocolate flavour for himself. Then Cas suddenly says "Let's take a short walk to enjoy the breeze!" And before Dean can argue he walked off. Sam just followed reluctantly. Dean shakes his head and follows.  
The walk last 20 mins of losing Cas in the crowd and getting him back to only lose him later again. They have lost a total of 40 mins after the hunt but Dean must agreed that this felt nice. Being out and watching people doing their normal thing was much more fun and interesting than he thought.  
At last they head home since Dean is worn out and sleepy from his medication. Cas and Sam get back in the car and they head back. Dean falls asleep in the back seat.  
When they pull up, Cas and Sam sighs in relieve. Their summoner and Sam's aura was here so it signalled that they were back. They pulled up and then teleported next to their summoner.  
"Castiel, we have returned." Gabriel says, turning back into his true vessel's form "Relay the events to me. Please." Cas says. After 10 mins, Cas is frowning but was relieved. "You two may now head back, thanks for your help today." Cas says softly. He had to investigate the artifact. It had to have a way to not absorb too much of demon essence. "Alright." Samandriel replies and disappears. Gabriel also bows and disappears. Standing up, Cas sighs. He was really tired but he had to check on Sam too who was sleeping peacefully with the help of some sleep inducing pills and then bring Dean up to his room.  
After making sure to put a glass of water and some more sleeping pills on the nightstand, Cas carries Dean to Dean's room and plops him down on the bed. Being too exhausted he just lays down next to Dean and falls into a deep sleep.  
As the night progressed on, Dean tucked closer to himself the warm body next to him and smiled in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Completed! Some bit of Destiel too as a bonus!!


	9. The master's explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of the master's past and why he needs the Angel Summoner powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter to show you guys how the master 'lost' his powers and a little bit more information than originally planned.  
> Coz I love you guys.

The man sat quietly watching the darkening skies. It was just minutes before dawn. He slowly got up from his seat and paced his bedroom. Being rich gave you a lot of benefits but it also attracted attention. The wrong kind of attention. He told himself he was okay now, he no longer woke up screaming from a nightmare. He had been an Angel Summoner but his nemesis had used a spell on him that somehow had sucked out all of his abilities. He was a common man now with some knowledge that may become helpful if only he could capture the Angel Summoner in this timeline. He had to stop his nemesis from destroying this innocent world too. Memories flood back to him as he slowly sat on the bed.

_He was running towards the command centre of his city as he summoned another angel to try and hold off his nemesis who was threatening to destroy everything he loved._  
_His family. His friends. His home. Everything that made him happy._  
_The angel barely lasted a few minutes as his nemesis approached him slowly like a hunter knowing that his prey can no longer escape him._  
_With a snap of his fingers the nemesis turned the angel he summoned into golden dust and grace._  
_Thankfully the angel had somehow summoned a ward that violently lashed out at his nemesis but after being hit once, the nemesis pointed his middle and fore finger at the ward and flicked his fingers._  
_The ward disintegrated into dust._  
_But the man had made it into the command centre and had rushed into the weapons section. Grabbing the most lethal weapon he hid and used a little bit of his ability to see where his nemesis was. A swirling mass of black ooze that somehow took the form of a blade was in his hands. This was the most lethal weapon ever, the Leviathan Blade._  
_Hoping against everything and praying to luck, fate, destiny and every god out there, he steadied his breathing as the chaotic aura that was his nemesis drifted slowly and cautiously around._  
_Turning himself invisible after taking a deep breath, he quietly made his way behind his nemesis and with his heart pounding, he took a deadly aim and he struck with all his might into his nemesis heart._  
_Screaming in pain and surprise, the nemesis saw his death coming. The Leviathan blade had already started spreading Leviathans into the body and soon, there would be too much and he would explode._  
_**"Die! You monster! Die! You have killed everyone I love! I hope you rot in purgatory!"** The man screamed as he pushed the blade deeper into the heart of his nemesis._  
_The nemesis uttered a spell at the last few seconds and then everything turned black. If a person did not know the abilities of the nemesis, one could say they both seemed to have died but he knew better. The nemesis being a Chronomancer was reverting time and trying to reverse the last few events into a more favourable condition, but the Leviathans in his body reacted and instead created a huge leap into the past._  
_As his nemesis fell, he pulled at the man's feet and dragged him down too with the nemesis. All he could make out was darkness and the feel of nausea as they both spiralled down into a random past timeline._

When he woke up, he had no powers left. He saw a businessman who looked similar to him other than his hairstyle walking around in a corner of the street and ambushed him. After mugging the businessman, he got up and started to look for motels he could rent for now. Finally he had found a rather cheap and bland one and he checked in.  
Later, he got a map of the city he was in and started preparations to look like the businessman. 3 hours later, he could convince almost anyone he was the businessman.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He had already searched for 2 months for any signs of his nemesis. If he fell into this timeline, chances are high that the Chronomancer has also landed into this timeline.  
One day he saw him. But luckily, the Chronomancer had lost his powers too for now so they engaged in a full blown fist fight but suddenly the Chronomancer got a little of his powers back when he received a deadly blow from the man and reversed time instinctively to keep himself alive. Soon, the man was at a disadvantage but he escaped. The Chronomancer needed one of his personal items if he wanted to reverse time so that he was still there.  
The Chronomancer could only reverse time for himself and so if he needed to reverse someone else's time too, he needed a personal item that had the energy of the target.  
Thanking his luck, the man started to move around after that, recruiting dark and light mages, wizards and hunters alike to form an army so as to kill the Chronomancer.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a few months he saw it. Finally! An Angel Summoner! He sent his minion to get information and to capture the summoner if possible but the minion turned up useless and so he sent out a team about 3-4 days later of non-stop tracking and guessing the whereabouts of the summoner.  
That turned out unsuccessful too. They reported seeing a bright light but nothing more other than a man screaming. Angel Summoners did not have any huge banishing light spells so he called back his minions. It was getting increasingly exhausting and frustrating. He was trying to save this planet! Why can't they just obey without asking once? Just once!  
In his rage he killed a few of his minions but when he calmed down he saw it. More like a instinct really. Or maybe guilt was creating illusions.  
He saw his aura was getting chaotic, just like the Chronomancer.  
He was turning into a monster too! He needed to get the Angel Summoner fast! He still had his Leviathan blade hidden in a special case for it.  
He knew he would have to kill himself when this was over so that this timeline would not be tracked by any relatives of the Chronomancer seeking revenge.  
He had limited time before the Chronomancer was at full power, who knows, as he is pacing here now, the Chronomancer had already reached full powers....  
This was not good at all. He needed his powers back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Now you know why the master needs Cas! But why does he need Sam?  
> It will be revealed slowly! Patience!


	10. First sign of trouble in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first sign that something is going terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to get this one up today...

When Sam wakes up the next morning he feels dizzy and out of shape but considering the amount of damage Ruby did to him, he was thankful for the dizziness actually.  
Wait. How the hell had he gotten home? Making sure that this was not a dream he pinched himself. Pain shot up his arm but there was no change. Yup. This was not a dream. So, he did get home after the confrontation with Ruby. 'Maybe it was Dean' he thinks but then discards the idea as soon as it forms. He was sure Dean had left before he went, also, he did not carry his phone so that he cannot be tracked. Cas had conjured some summoner magic to create a fake him so he was sure Cas and Dean had gone together with the fake him. He saw them leave from the room he was hiding in.  
Maybe he is going crazy, the confrontation may have not yet happened and that thing with Ruby was a prenomination...  
Oh hell. He had heard a gunshot. That meant **someone else** was there and he screamed like a little girl so, maybe they helped him... Yeah that has to be it.  
Getting out of the bed, he took a shower and prepared breakfast. Where is Dean? And Cas for that matter... The house is so quiet when those two are not arguing or discussing something. He kinda wants to see them together just for the fun of seeing Dean always frustrated. Heh. Some good brother he is.  
But then the silence is really weird so he goes to Cas room to check. It was empty. What the hell? Were they hurt or maybe stuck somewhere else? Are they dying as he stands here, sipping coffee? Did the target actually hurt them?  
Calm down he screams to himself mentally. He had to check if Dean was here and if Dean was not there either, he will panic how much he wants because he can.  
Slowly he went towards Dean's bedroom door. It was slightly opened and he heard snores. That calmed him down a bit but after that freak out, he wanted to make sure Dean was really here.  
When he peeked inside, he gasped loudly. He was not prepared for what his eyes saw. This has to be some sort of a joke! Wait, did god actually answer his prayer when he said he wanted to see Dean always frustrated????  
He silently closed the door and padded down to the kitchen. He needed coffee in his system to process the shock.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean woke up with a groan. His body hurts like hell and he had no real idea on what happened yesterday other than Cas and Sammy acting weird... Oh yeah, they were going to hunt and maybe kill that Void? Or was it Necromancy practitioner? Oh man, his memory is fuzzed up bad. Groaning he felt something shift on his side. More like.. Someone.. With amazing speed he jumps up and out of the bed and looks at the figure slowly waking up from his bed.  
"Cas. Cas?" Dean says while trying to stop the panic in his mind.  
Holy fudging shite! He slept and cuddled with the summoner! Oh hell no!  
Cas mumbles something and opens his eyes blearily to take in his surroundings. He was not in his room... Oh no! he fell asleep in Dean's room... On Dean's bed! Shit!  
He glances casually at the spot next to him to see it empty. Then out of the corner of his eyes he sees Dean. With a look of pure terror and panic.  
"Um. Hi, Dean..?" He tries to say casually. And fails miserably.  
"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Dean asks. He clearly enjoyed his sleep but the terror was overriding his content.  
"I-" Shit! How will he explain that he went and had to help Sam from getting killed? And that he had deceived Dean by faking himself and Sam using angels? Think, think! And to make matters worse, Gabriel had put a great impression on Dean. Ugh. Lollipops. Seriously. "I was scared for you and wanted to make sure you were okay... you know... With all the events that happened yesterday...?" He was so unsure of what to say.  
"Oh." A blush made its way into Dean's face. "T- Thanks, but I'm good.." Dean replies. Damn, this summoner was so cute! Checking up on him to make sure he was okay? That itself meant he felt something for Dean too!  
"So uh, let's go have breakfast?" Dean added in quickly and moved out to shower before Cas could say anything.  
Cas took that as an opportunity to escape to his room. God, what had he done! Now Dean will hate him! He slowly got up and went into his shower too.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days later, they were lounging in the couch, Sam on one corner, Dean on another corner and Cas was squeezed in between.  
As Dean was flicking through the channels, suddenly a new reporter was seen reporting some strange deaths in their local area. Dean asks Sam to investigate it so that they can kill this asshole who was killing innocent people.  
As Sam was looking up the events he shouts out "Dean, you've got to see this!" Dean rushes in with a 'What?' as he peers into the screen, he sees a news line. "A strange type of magic has been detected. Unknown and never seen type of magic! Seems to bend and control time! More information inside!" Sam clicks the link.  
_'A strange type of magic has been reported to be seen near Kansas. A man (unverified) was reported to be time travelling and had landed here. The few people who saw him once or twice said that the man could move himself through time! While still unproved, and this might be just a way to draw attention of the media, the locals are seeing strange incidents like faster degeneration and regeneration of the farm and crops. It seems even the people are 'Living faster' and are scared as many of them move out to other states or cities.'_  
"Woah." Sam said. Dean looked serious. 'Maybe this is the evil master.' Dean thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete. I'm sick so I won't be able to post a chapter for a few days (give or take 4 days) I think. But I will try to put up a chapter or two at least.  
> I love you guys!


	11. The vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas relates his vision to Dean and Sam. Some stuff becomes clearer to the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough cough* Uh.. geez.. This cold has got me all woozy, but I think I can upload this today before I go to sleep.

"That. Was strange." Sam says slowly looking up at Dean.  
"Uh, yeah. I mean, wow. A time mage? How powerful can he be?" Dean asks Sam just as Cas walks in from the living room.  
"A time mage?" Cas asks as he walks in and peers on the screen.  
"Yeah, controls time. Strange 'times' huh?" Dean chuckled at his own joke. Sam just shook his head. Cas paid all his attention to the screen, suddenly he tensed up.  
"Cas?" Dean asks when Cas just stares and reads the whole thing 3 times by now. Cas lets out a gasp.  
"It's starting to make sense now!" Cas says slowly. "It's all coming into focus!" Cas continues with a look on realisation.  
"What? What is coming into focus?" Sam asks curiously.  
"My.. My vision... Oh my god! It's coming true! We are all gonna die!" Cas chokes out as complete terror settled on his face.  
"Cas, slow down, tell us what you saw in your... vision.." Dean tries to calm down Cas who was freaking out. Taking a deep breath, Cas looks at Dean, then at Sam and then starts to relate everything in his vision.  
"Well, at first, the vision just showed of plants and animals aging faster and faster until the newborn would become old in a matter of seconds... That was all for a few weeks.. But then I saw that human beings.. Even mages and hunters, became affected too.. Then suddenly, about a week of seeing people getting old rapidly for no reason, I kinda saw the man who could be the possible reason as to why this was all happening! Before I could know it, the man in full black cloak covering himself walking past me. I felt myself become so old.. Like I was 60 or something! When he walked past, he has a weird stink coming of him like damp clothes and machine oil. As he walked past, I felt my body return to normal.. That's when I saw just a side of his face... His face had this weird liquid I think? Running up and down just under his skin... It was everywhere! And as he walked away, I saw black liquid.. The one under his skin.. dripping into the ground and that the liquid was.. alive? Trying to find any being to latch onto. Then I noticed through the confusion that whenever the man walked by, time would hasten up like crazy and then when he walked away, time would return to normal but the things affected by him did not return to their previous states. It seemed since I was in a vision, time would not affect me like it did to the other objects.. But then I was shifted to another scene where I saw a man.. a different one.." This was the hard part. Cas felt fear choke his throat and he could not breathe anymore. What he saw was so scary he did not want to ever see or even think of it again.  
Dean and Sam tried t calm him down, he realised he was hyperventilating and could not get air into his body anymore.  
Dean shouted something to Sam who rushed out of the room for whatever Dean ordered. Dean hugged Cas and whispered 'Cas, it's okay, we've got you.' 'Don't be afraid, it was just a dream, nothing bad could happen if we are together.' 'Shush, take deep breathes for me Cas, come on.. Good, calm down, it's okay, Sammy and I will protect you.'  
Sam rushed in with a glass of water and a wet cloth dipped in cold water and squeezed out the excess water. After Cas had calmed down enough, Dean made Cas drink the water while he and Sam tried to reassure Cas that nothing bad will happen.  
At long last, Cas calmed down enough and apologised to the brothers who just acted like a man hyperventilating was of daily occurrence around them which made Cas smile a bit as silly as the situation was.  
"Uh, Cas, you don't have to continue if you don't want to... " Dean said slowly. Cas tensed but he knew he had to get this off now. He also knew it had to come out into the light if they wanted to defeat the man who was out for his powers, if his vision and his guess is right.  
"No, Dean. Sam. I need to say this to you... I have to say it to you guys, I cannot withhold this important information..." Cas says quickly.  
"All right then." Dean replies and looks cautiously at Cas. Cas takes in a deep breath and calms himself and his mind.  
"The other man... was.. Killing me."  
"What?!" Dean burst out furiously. Sam was also surprised at that and also felt a twinge of anger.  
"The man, I believe, is the 'master' the minion was talking about." Cas tries to change the topic to something else other than his horrible death.  
"What?!" Now it's Sam growling out from confusion. "There are 2 parties involved?" He asks Cas. Dean also looks surprised.  
Cas nods and replies "I believe so, but.. I could be wrong... "  
"Oh holy mother of pies! Two fucking villains. What happened to the traditional one good versus one bad?" Dean groans out. Sam just sits back tensely.  
"I'm sorry, I have dragged you two into something which should have been mine alone to deal with." Cas apologises with his head down.  
"No, no, it's just that- nevermind, you said that you got a vision to find us so that we can save the world, yes?" Dean asks.  
'There is no we in the part of the vision where you and Sam save the world' Cas says mentally. 'I will have been long dead and the other man will be the we in the end.' But he shrugs and plasters on a small fake smile and replies.  
"You two will save the world, Dean and Sam, but there will be a lot of losses. On all sides of the war."  
'Lots of innocent people, mages and hunters will lose their life because of the time mage. Many will perish from the side of the master when the master goes into war. You guys will lose me and many more friends, relatives and loved ones....' Cas got depressed with all these thoughts.  
"Let's all head out for dinner and watch some movies...?" Dean asks Sam and Cas.  
Sam just shrugs and Cas nods with a 'That's a good idea.'  
So they acted like normal people and headed out for dinner at some restaurant that Dean picked. And Cas just tried to smile so that he wouldn't offend Dean by making him think the food there was bad. It did not work as well as he wanted but thankfully, Dean ignored it or kept it for later. And Cas was happy for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will add another chapter tomorrow if I can! Let's hope I get better soon so I can continue the story! xD


	12. The change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something changes between them. But who is 'them'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly getting to the interesting parts. >.>

Dean noticed that Cas was no longer as happy or animated as he used to be. Well, the guy was always wearing a poker face but his expressions and movements would show how he felt. Now he was completely blank. Just stoic. He barely spoke more than a word, answering anything with a 'yes' or 'no' unless he really had to talk, in which case he tried to either escape from the conversation or would just try to shorten it to a few sentences. This carried on for a few days while Dean and Sam were busy investigating the events where the killer had struck and left a trail unknowingly. Dean had ignored it until now but he knew he had to get the previous version of Cas back. _His Cas._  
So, after dinner on a pleasant thursday night and after Sam had gone off to sleep, Dean asked Cas what's going on. Cas started to respond automatically but he thought for sometime.  
"I- I'm not- I mean, I could be better." Cas says slowly looking into Dean's eyes. Dean swallows nervously as Cas just stared into his eyes. 'Now is not the time, little Dean!' He scolded himself. More like a part of his male anatomy waking up happily at the sight of Cas with a thoughtful look and the intensity of his gaze into his own eyes.  
"Ahem, care to elaborate?" Dean asks again as he also stares into those blue dreamy eyes. "I- I mean, Sam says talking about your feelings crap will help you feel a bit better. Obviously, that would never work. But, if you want- I mean, if it helps, why not do it? And I'm here so, uh.." Dean drops his gaze and mentally curses his own mind for all that crap that just spilled out.  
_'Just admit it that you just want to spend 'alone' time with this sex god.'_ His mind provides helpfully.  
_'I'm sure a line like 'Hey Cas, I find you completely adorable and also fucking sexy.' will work wonders.'_ His mind adds.  
"Uh, I- I've never been good with emotions but if you really think it will help lighten my load then I'll give it a go." Cas says softly.  
_'Oh my fudging pie! We are so gonna have a moment!'_ Dean's mind screams.  
"Spill." Was all Dean answers with. He cannot say anything more or else his voice may betray him and say something that may destroy this- friendship? Anyways, little Dean was halfway up the happiness meter and it was very embarrassing to think of all the ways he could get caught. Way to show how much you care. Shifting a bit in his seat, Dean tries to look casual as he stared at Cas and took in some more details he never really paid attention to. Cas has this 'sex hair' that makes little Dean more happy as Dean thinks of all the ways he could make that sex hair happen. Him pulling on Cas hair as they kissed roughly, then they would fight for dominance and Dean would make Cas submit. Then Dean would roll on top of Cas and carry him up bridal style and then take it to the bedroom where Cas would be stripped of all clothing, and Dean knows Cas has a perfect body. Dean would slowly kiss him again, much more gentler than before, show Cas how much he means to Dean. And what did Cas mean to Dean? More than his own life, more than he will ever admit because he felt something between them and Dean wanted to find out. Wanted to experience this crazy high of being with Cas always. Cas means a whole fucking lot and Dean would show exactly that to Cas through the kiss. Kiss him as if he was Dean's last hope. Kiss him until they both feel high from the lack of air. Then Dean would strip too and watch in pleasure as Cas takes in the view. Then he would slowly bring their bodies together as Dean makes Cas roll over and--  
Shit! Shit! His mind is so perverted. Little Dean is flying and out of control. Time to get back control over his CasxDean fantasies overflowing mind.  
"Dean... Are you okay? You look... embarrassed? And a little wild.." Cas asks slowly as he touches Dean's hand on the table. And Cas gasps in shock as Dean suddenly pulls Cas' own hands nearer to him.  
"Tell me, Cas. What has got you down? What has the nerve to make you unhappy?" Dean growls slowly, seductively. His mind and voice are betraying him!  
"D- Dean..? What are you trying to... Say?" Cas squeaks out as his own mind tries to process what has changed so suddenly. Dean was much more.... seductive? caring? sexy? possessive? All the traits that Cas wants so much in a lover.  
_'Damn, his voice is so sexy.'_ Cas sub conscious talks. Then adds _'Also, you always wanted something more from Dean. Maybe you are looking for a relationship with him?'_  
Cas thinks of that. Yeah, he found Dean attractive. **Very attractive.** But that cannot be the only reason he wants more from Dean.  
Maybe it was his charm or his need to protect those he love. His intellect that he hides behind sarcastic comments or the way he tries so hard to hide his affection for his loved ones and friends.  
Or maybe it was all of them and many more small details that draws Cas towards Dean. And Cas could not resist Dean anymore. He had tried to blank his voice and expressions but whenever Dean was near him, Cas eyes would drift off to stare into those green eyes that shone with so much love and sacrifice. And Dean would stare right back without holding back. Both of them looking into each other's deepest and darkest fears and secrets. And Dean still stared, never looking away in disgust.  
Maybe this was worth giving a shot. Cas thinks. Anyway, in his vision, he does not live to rejoice with Dean after the war is finally won, so why not take this extremely precious and generous gift and enjoy and cherish it until his dying breath? Cas makes up his mind. If Dean wants a relationship, then Cas is all in for it.  
"I'm saying, who would dare to make that smile of yours disappear?" Dean slowly leans forward and their lips are almost touching. They still look into each other's eyes. Giving an opportunity to back out and forget this moment ever happened. But both are resolute and firm in their decisions. Dean's eyes flicker down to Cas' lips and then looks back into those electric stare. A silent question of 'May I?'.  
"Who would dare to make such a beautiful and happy person like you sad and not kill themselves in guilt and remorse." Dean whispers.  
Cas nods a little and that is all Dean needs. Their lips connect and their eyes close as senses ignite into fire and their worlds merge together.  
Dean licks Cas lips and then Cas parts them to let Dean in but Cas also growls and tries to get into Dean and feel him. They both growl in their throats as the kiss gets rough and hot. Dean is grabbing Cas' head at the back and trying to force their lips even closer, Cas hands are roaming all over Dean's back and at last Dean wins. Dean taste Cas and Cas moans in pleasure and surrender.  
They pull back to breathe as they are both panting now. Dean could not believe that happened, but he liked- no, he loved it! Cas was so aggressive that Dean enjoyed fighting for it. He loved how Cas couldn't keep his hands to himself and also the moans of pure pleasure from Cas was very sexy there was no denying that.  
"Ready to take this to the bedroom, Cas?" Dean asks seductively while he slowly removes the trenchcoat and drops it to the floor.  
"Yes, Dean. Let's see where this goes. Hm?" Cas purrs and slowly comes into Dean's personal space and kisses him softly now.  
The kiss turns more and more heated until they are both hard and frustrated as they move towards the bedroom while kissing wildly.  
When inside the bedroom, Dean carries Cas to the bed bridal style while Cas takes in the face of Dean. When Dean slowly places him on the bed, Cas moans from the loss of contact but Dean quickly returns to his side and kisses him again.  
Cas pulls at Dean's clothes to take them off while Dean also does the same to pull off everything that was hiding the skin of Cas. He needed to see and taste Cas. He needed it so bad! Thankfully, Cas was soon naked and Dean followed suit. They stop the kiss to look at each other in their state of undress. Cas eyes were filled with adoration, lust and excitement and Dean was sure his eyes reflected that too.  
Cas then slowly trails his fingers over Dean's skin and Dean moans at that and he gets to work. Kissing down Cas' neck he slowly licks Cas nipple and plays his tongue over the sensitive area. Then he does the same to the other one while Cas was squirming and moaning endlessly. Dean enjoyed that and he slowly went down to the stomach and planted kisses all over it. Cas just looks at Dean and moans whenever Dean's chin would skim his penis.  
"Please, Dean, I need to feel you!" Cas moans out.  
Dean complies but he licks the shaft first, then he licks Cas balls and then slowly gets back to the sensitive tip and Cas groans from the pleasureable torture.  
"Dean! Dammit!" Cas growls. Taking that as his cue, Dean takes Cas into his mouth.  
The dragged out gasp and the groan that followed soon was so sexy that Dean hummed in pleasure and that caused Cas' body to jerk uncontrollably at the pleasure.  
Dean slowly takes in more of Cas while using his tongue to flick the sensitive underside. Then Dean makes a suction motion that left Cas moaning in absolute pleasure.  
Dean bobbed his head up and down while taking in a little more of Cas as Cas moans and squirms wildly under Dean's expert mouth. Soon, Dean took all of Cas in and just let it stay in there for a few seconds and he would just hum, everytime he did this, Cas would bite the pillow and groan or shout into the pillow. After sometime of doing that, Cas was bucking wildly as he pulled Dean's hair and tried to move even faster but Dean tortured him and would not let any friction happen. Cas was just growling or shouting incoherent words at that point so Dean at last takes pity and finishes him off. Dean relaxes and let Cas ram into his mouth at an unbelievable speed as Cas went into town with Dean's mouth.  
Cas groans out a loud 'Ahhh!' as he came and filled Dean's mouth with his cum. Dean just swallows it all down and then when he was sure Cas was done, he cleans Cas up with his tongue to which Cas responds by starting to get stiff again. Dean smiles at that. They were gonna make this a wonderful night.  
When Dean comes back to Cas' side, Cas is panting and has a sated look on his face. When Cas finally sees Dean after the haze clears off from the post climax, he just grabs his face and kisses him. Dean kisses back passionately. When they pulled away Cas just smiles as he pushes Dean down onto the bed.  
"Thanks for the wonderful and enlightening experience, Dean. Maybe now I can try out some of those moves on you that you taught me practically." Cas says seductively while smiling.  
"Not a problem, Cas." Dean replies with eyes full of lust and love.  
Cas imitate Dean and starts by slowly kissing down Dean's neck and stops at his nipples. He licks and nibbles them which makes Dean moan. Cas plays with both the nipples until Dean growls and looks frustratedly at Cas. Cas just chuckles as he kissed Dean's stomach and lower until he was now faced with a very hard and horny Dean.  
"Let's see what I learned." Cas says slowly as he looks into Dean's eyes. Dean watched in anticipation and moans as Cas licks and plays with his shaft and balls, but soon , Cas was slowly taking Dean in and flicking his tongue all over Dean's sensitive areas. Dean throws his head back in pleasure and just moans and enjoys the sensations of Cas' warm mouth taking in more and more of him. After a few minutes, Cas has Dean in fully in his warm and wet mouth. Cas then does exactly what Dean did to him. He hums around Dean and Dean groans as he tries not to come just yet. Cas then starts to suck with earnest devotion. Dean might have shrieked in extreme pleasure once or twice but he did not care. Cas was so good that Dean could not hold back for much too long. Soon he was on the edge and bucking his hips wildly while he held onto Cas head with his hands as he fucked Cas mouth. Cas just let him do it until Dean groaned out loud and came in Cas mouth. Cas tried his best to swallow as fast as possible but a few trailed down his lips. When Cas had cleaned up Dean and Cas was coming back up, Dean saw his come on Cas' chin so he just took it on his finger and put it into Cas' mouth. Cas looked into Dean's eyes and they stared as Cas sucked slowly on the finger. Needless to say, soon after that moment, Dean was ready to go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May upload the real dirty smut (The events that follow on this night as they enjoy each other) in next chapter but will depend on whether I can actually write that without dying from the nosebleed of writing a visual destiel smut. XD  
> Comments on how the smut went will be appreciated and also if you have tips on writing smut and want to share, please share it in the comments! Thanks!


	13. Rise and shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up to a sight that makes his want to bleach his brain forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm feeling better now!  
> Anyways, on to the story!

As Sam woke up, he rubbed at his eyes to try and get the sleep out. It was still early in the morning of Friday and his body was aching like hell but at least he was not that dizzy as he last remembered.  
Feeling like he could eat a bear, he stumbled past Dean's bedroom but retraced his steps when his eyes registers something. 'What the fuck?'  
There were Cas and Dean's clothes all over the floor until it reached into Dean's bedroom.  
"Oh my god! This cannot be happening!" He gasped softly. Did his brother actually hooked up with the angel summoner??!! He could not help his curiosity.  
'They may have showered or something..' He tried to reassure himself. Oh who the hell is he kidding. Clothes all over the way until it disappeared into the bedroom meant one thing. Dean has successfully hooked up with someone. But Cas??!! Come on!  
Slowly creeping over to the door, he opened it a little and peeked inside.  
Holy fucking jerk of a brother. Lo and behold! Dean was sleeping soundly with Cas' face turned towards his chest and Dean's chin on Cas' head.  
And they were naked. Face burning up, Sam quickly walked away and set about thinking on how to deal with this. Dean was straight as far as he recalls. So what changed? Why did he sleep with Cas? Having too many questions in his mind, he set about making coffee so that his brother will wake up. As he hoped, There were some noise and soon a the sound of a shower being used was heard. That was definitely Dean.  
Slowly, he heard some more shifting, some more movements and then his brother came in like he owned all the world.  
Sam just cringed at the thought and Dean caught it.  
"What?" Dean asks.  
'How do I go about this..' Sam thinks. And thinks some more.  
"It's just that... Uh.. Did you have a good night?" Sam tries to corner Dean into the conversation. Dean shrugs, oblivious, and smiles as he walks and grabs a cup to fill up with coffee.  
"I had a great night. Hell, an awesome night." Dean answers. Sam wanted to hurl at the images that came into his mind.  
"Uh, so..." Sam tries to get back into the conversation. Dean looks skeptically at him and just sips his coffee.  
"Sammy, out with it. Whatever you have to say." Dean asks and takes a mouthful of coffee. Sam sighs. Okay, this is going to be so weird but.. Well, Cas is weird. Dean is also very weird. 'And so am I.' He adds. Clearing his throat, he asks.  
"Did you really sleep with Cas?" Dean chokes and splutters.  
"Sammy! What the hell?" Dean wheezes out from bouts of coughing.  
"I.. Uh, I saw you and Cas in your bed together... Like _together_ together." Sam states while looking away. He cannot look at his brother now or else he will unload all his coffee out here in the kitchen.  
"Wha- How di- How the hell did you know?" Dean hisses. Finally the coughing fit over.  
"I kinda... peeked in? I mean, Hey! Don't look at me like that! I saw you guys clothes discarded on the floor so.. I was just trying to make sure I was not making assumptions... You know..?" Sam argues.  
Dean is blushing furiously. He completely forgot to pay attention to the discarded clothes.. Even now.. When he looks up he sees it. 'Oh, Fuck.' Is the only words going around in an orbit.  
"Yeah.. That." Sam points out. Sam was now very happy, as weird and unbelieveable as the situation is, he now has ammo against his brother's sarcastic comments and remarks. He was kinda thankful to Cas.  
"Uh, Sammy, look.. I, am not gay.. Maybe a little bit.. But that little bit is only for Cas.. Like Cas is a speciality.. You know?" Dean word vomits out. Sam mentally screams and fist pumps the air. More fucking ammo. Gay only for Cas. Hell yeah, he should just let Dean continue his word vomit so he can stock up his armoury.  
"And last night.. It was a heat of the moment thing, I mean I always had a thing for Cas... Why are you looking like you- Oh my- You little piece of shit! You are planning to use that against me!" Dean looks horrified.  
Sam laughs so loud at that as Dean places his cup on the counter and furiously and also embarrassedly walks out towards his room.  
"De- Ha ha ha, Dean! Whe- hee hee hee where are you going? Ha ha ha! Oh my god! I can't! Ha ha ha!" Sam clutches his stomach and laughs out loud until he hears Dean's bedroom door slam and a conversation like 'Yeah, he found out.' 'Us?' 'I'll show him!' 'Dean, what are you-' And a sound of a bottle popping. And some kind of a wrapper being torn open. Sam finally registers it and he stops laughing as he completely freezes in terror.  
By the time Cas moans 'Dean, oh yes! Fuck, fuck!', Sam is already out and wondering if his finding out gave him more ammo or Dean more ammo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! Poor Sam. Next chapter we start to get back into the story. Sorry but I really couldn't do the smut as I suck as it is.


	14. Captured.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is captured by the master!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! They shut down internet here for a week so I had no choice but hope the situation improves :(  
> Anyways, back to the story! And sorry again for the week long delay.

Sam walked in slowly into the kitchen fearing he might see something that will make him hurl. Thankfully, Cas and Dean were wearing clothes and were showered and the house did not stink of sweat and… stuff. Sam was very relieved at that.  
“Hey Sammy, wanna join in?” Dean asks while raising his eyebrow suggestively and smirking. Cas seems to not get the joke and just continues pouring coffee into his cup. Sam just made gagging noises and made faces as Cas looked at Sam then Dean as he sipped his coffee.  
“Sam, would you like to?” Cas just asks oblivious thinking Dean meant joining in for coffee. Dean burst out laughing like a madman at that as he pats Cas on the back. Sam looked horrified.  
“C- Cas! No, I- uh… I’m good… Geez, you don’t get what is going on, do you?” Sam asks feeling mortified. Dean was just laughing as tears streamed down his eyes. He was totally enjoying this way more than he should. But that was good. Sam reasoned. Dean barely laughs, hell, smiles genuinely. But this was true happiness. None of this was forced. This was a huge improvement and Dean positively seemed younger as Cas just glares at Dean with silted eyes as Dean just laughs at that face Cas was making. Finally Cas turns to Sam and replies.  
“What is going on? Why is Dean looking like he will choke to death on his own laughter?”  
“Dude! That was like an invitation for a threesome. You did not catch the sexual innuendo hidden in the sentence did you?” Sam replies to Cas’ questions. Cas splutters and chokes on his coffee and wheezes as Dean just drops to the floor and rolls on the floor and then hits the floor with his fist as he goes insane with laughter.  
“D- Dean! I did not agree to a threesome! Wha- What if Sam agreed? Do you know how traumatic that will be for me?” Cas glares down at Dean on the floor when he stops wheezing.  
Dean was not even breathing properly and barely got in a mouthful of air before his whole body was shaking uncontrollably from the laughter. He could not even talk anymore as his breathing was so shallow now.  
“Uh, Cas? Dean’s my brother and that’s so weird. Also, I would not agree to it as I’m not into dudes and I totally don’t wanna hook up with my brother’s partners. Ew. That’s just gross.” Sam answers for Dean.  
“Oh thank goodness.” Cas says relieved at the thought. Finally Dean pulls himself together but was still grinning like crazy and a laugh escaped once or twice in the ordeal of standing back up.  
“No worries, Cas. You’re my one and only.” Dean says softly as he smiles at Cas. Cas smiles back and they stare for a few seconds before Sam clears his throat at the awkward scene.  
“Uh, so, you and Cas are a thing now?” Sam asks Dean. Dean just smiles at Sam with happiness in his eyes. Sam knew that look. It was the ‘totally fallen in love’ look. Dean just nods with a small smile as Cas goes to the sink to wash his cup.  
Sam didn’t need to reply. He just nods at Dean and smiled back at him. His brother needed this so bad. Sam hoped nothing bad would happen between Cas and Dean but he was not sure it would turn out as he hoped because let’s face it. The Winchester’s luck is never good. Oh hell, it has been useless since the start of time.  
“I wish the best for both of you.” Sam says as Dean starts to walk towards his room.  
Dean turns back at that surprised. “Thanks, Sammy.” Dean replies.  
Sam just nods as he heads towards the TV room. At times like this he missed Jess so bad he could feel the pain like a phantom wound on his heart. He would stare into her eyes as she smiled and shyly look away or when they were alone, stare right back with love in her eyes, filling him up in the places Ruby left huge holes. Jess in short, was perfect. She was kind, graceful, sweet, shy and understanding.  
Sam sighed as he sat down on the couch and turned on the television wanting to distract his own mind from all the emotions running in him. He settled on some boring movie about some kid’s life in some place. Slowly he felt sleepy after all the excitement of the morning had worn off. Dozing off, he was just about to really fall asleep when he heard a gasp and then a crash. Jolting awake, he rushed towards the noise. The noise was from the kitchen.  
When he reached the door, Dean was already there in the kitchen looking around wildly and with complete terror in his eyes.  
“Dean. What’s wrong?” Sam asks worriedly. There was a plate smashed to shards on the floor.  
“Cas. Cas! Cas! CAS!” Dean shouts as he rushes out of the kitchen into Cas’ room. Sam looked around the kitchen some more. Nothing indicated a direct combat. It was a planned out attack.  
Dean rushes back in with tears streaming down his face but his face was a completely different story. He looked like he could kill. He looked barely able to control his rage and holding back his form.  
“They have captured Cas.” He says slowly. His voice was so… cold, so distant… so broken.  
“We have to get out our tracers!” Sam yells as he already runs towards the attic ladder. Dean just falls down to his knees as his veins in his hands pop up scarily. Sam hastens up and gets the tracers and rushes back into the kitchen and sets up the device. Dean just kneels in the same spot.  
“Starting tracing… Dean, can you get over here so that I can have a better trace trail…?” Sam asks. Kinda.  
Dean slowly gets up and sits down next to Sam. He looked kind of calmer now that the tracers were starting to pick up on the spell used to capture Cas. Soon, the screen showed that the kidnapper had used a very advanced teleportation spell. This spell was never seen before. Teleportation usually only carried the caster, not another being. But this spell teleported Cas towards the caster instead of the caster teleporting to Cas. Also, the house was warded against all known teleportation magic but the spell did not actually happen inside the house so Cas was still dragged out.  
“Sam. Can you trace who the caster is? And where the son of a bitch lives?” Deans asks Sam quietly.  
“Yeah I can, give me a few hours as I don’t really have a clue on who this kidnapper is so it’s- Yeah. I can.” Sam replies and then gets ready to start the tracing of the kidnapper.  
“When we get this fucker, I’m gonna break his neck and separate if from his body. If they hurt Cas in anyway, I will torture the fucker for good measure.” Dean says furious now. Not really shouting but close. Sam gulps at the mental image but understands the anger and protectiveness of his brother. He would do the same, if not worse, if someone would dare to hurt Jess.  
After 3 hours of Dean pacing angrily and Sam yelling at Dean to calm the fuck down, Sam finally traced the location the ‘fucker’ lived at. Dean jumped at that information.  
“Get the weapons ready. We are going to do some interrogation.” Dean says at Sam with no emotion in his voice. Sam nods and by the next 15 minutes, they were in the Impala and Sam creating a map out of energy that showed where the kidnapper lived.  
Dean stepped on the accelerator as soon as the engine came to life. And if he stepped on the accelerator a little too hard making Sam jump, no one noticed or knew it ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new story up. Will probably complete it by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.  
> Something as a way of saying sorry for the long wait.


End file.
